In the Deep
by drueydue12
Summary: When Kakashi left Hinata, she turned to another.


**I do not own Naruto. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy **

One night. She told herself just one time. Just one time would be enough to get rid of whatever that annoying ache she kept feeling. Of course it wasn't just for one night and it wasn't just the one time.

It was about six months after Kakashi had left that Hinata had found her feelings falling into a deep hole. She was numb again. The experience wasn't new to her. She had felt similar when Naruto had chosen Sakura over her. Similar but not quite as deep.

This frozen state she was in was completely different than her experience with Naruto. No this felt way more traumatizing. She didn't start crying uncontrollably till the second month but then became so angry with herself for acting like a childish girlfriend that she refused to shed another tear. But closing off that outlet had sent her emotions into a tailspin. One second she was fine and then the next her heart would start thumping wildly against her chest.

She'd throw kunais, exhaust her byakugan but it wasn't enough to settle her nerves. She had to wait out the panic, which often took hours. After a few weeks of this, she decided that the only way to keep sane was to drag every emotion/feeling she was capable of and freeze them.

She knew that she had changed. Kiba and Shino had expressed their concern but she told them she was fine. She overheard Shino telling Kiba that it was best to leave her alone. Whatever it was, would eventually work itself out. She hoped he was right.

Kurenai had tried talking to her but she would steer the conversation to topics she knew were safe. Away from what was really going on.

Somewhere in the eighth or ninth month, the panic attacks returned. At first she was able to fight it back. But then images started exploding up in her head. She could hear him laughing. Feel his hands gripping her sides. Smell the sweat that made his skin irresistible slick. And yet he was nowhere in sight. How could that be? Why was this happening?

She had no answers and was left to suffer as the images gave way to fantasies that tortured her at night.

It was back to the training fields she went. She had seen Naruto do it once or twice. Completely drain his energy so that he'd pass out, unable to move when he woke. But Naruto was working with chakra reserves she didn't have. She'd have to be careful. She'd do just enough to not allow her mind wander off wherever it wanted.

It worked. For a week.

And then he happened. She had been minding her own business, off to one of her favorite training grounds. When she got there, a group of shinobi were relaxed in a huddle, possibly taking a break from some sparing. She had the desire to be alone as she often did in her recent training and was about to leave to look for another field when one of them looked up and effectively caught her eye.

The stare didn't last long but it was more than enough to send some unconscious signal. Hinata didn't want to believe it but she couldn't ignore the warmth spreading through her body.

With just one look her body was going wild. She backed up and ran to the farthest training area. But the training wasn't enough. She returned home that night, frustrated and completely unable to fight the images that made her body tingle. And once Kakashi's face appeared in those images, she felt herself coming undone.

She gave in to her own caresses. Gave into the fantasy that it was Kakashi and not her own hand squeezing her clit. And when she came, she allowed herself to whisper his name when she moaned in release.

She didn't feel guilty the next morning nor angry that she had let her feelings take over. Instead she felt reenergized and feeling her limbs burn with intensity as she headed to train.

It didn't surprise her that he was on the training grounds when she arrived at noon. She wondered if he had been waiting there long but said nothing as she walked past him and headed for the targets.

"Hinata Hyuga," he stated aloud. She glanced over at him before setting up her kunai.

'Genma Shiranui' She said quietly in her head. She knew exactly who he was. Elite guard to the Hokage. Jonin ranked shinobi.

He was watching her, which made her feel strange but she didn't want him to leave. He came closer to her but she pretended to be undisturbed by this. "I can help if you want. Pretty good at this kind of thing. Targeting."

She looked up at him, standing a good ten feet away, senbon in mouth, hands in pockets. Something came over her that she would never be able to explain. It seized her by the stomach and pushed her to him.

Rising to her feet with confidence, she slowly advanced on him with one intention. She watched his eyes flicker in response as he tried to gauge what was happening. He must have figured it out somehow because he took the senbon out of his mouth and met her lips.

She kissed him like they were in the privacy of a bedroom instead of out in the open air on the training fields where anyone could see them. But that didn't register in her mind or maybe it did but the fire flamed it out.

When she released him to let him catch his breath, she could see that whatever had come over her she had stirred up in him as well. He was looking at her in a way that sent her reeling. As dazed as she was she needed him to understand one thing if any of it was to continue.

"I don't want anything else," she breathed. "Understand?" She stared into his light brown eyes, looking for recognition. "Just this one time," she whispered.

***Lemon Alert***

Once he nodded his head, she kissed him again and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He growled and before she knew it, they were in a bedroom. How they managed to get there she hadn't a clue and didn't care. Once he laid her down on the bed, she flipped them so she could be on top.

It was her game and she wanted to dominate. She tore off his shirt, pressed and squeezed his flesh, licked and bit his nipples, all the while moving her hips erotically over his.

She could feel his hardness pressing up into her as she slowly rubbed against it. Instead of taking pity on those strained groans she was eliciting, she prolonged his torture and pushed his hands away when he tried to touch her. He was letting her take the lead and she smirked at how powerful she felt.

But the tension was becoming too much for her and she had to feel what bare skin felt like pressed against her own. He eagerly cupped and massaged her breasts once her shirt and bra were off. She reveled in the way his fingers owned her.

She pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them, tugging at his pants. She threw them across the room and felt every nerve in her body seize at the sight of him standing fully erect. Her hands gripped his shaft followed by her mouth taking in the head.

Again, she had no idea what came over her. It was a kind of boldness she didn't think existed in her but obviously it did. It had been repressed finally forced itself free.

"Hin, Hinata, please." She heard his plea as he rose to his elbows, trying to get her to stop. Smirking, she pushed him back down on his back and removed the rest of her clothing. His hands wrapped around her waist as she slowly slid down on him.

She could instantly fill the ache being soothed. He felt amazing to her as he pushed in deep and stretched her.

She rode him, rough and wild. She alternated her speed from slow and painful to fast and painful, her hips gyrating against his forcefully. But it soon proved too much for her and she found herself running out of steam. She needed just a bit more, a bit more and she would cum. She shouldn't have teased them both so much.

Genma noticed her slow to almost complete stop. The pained look on her face was all he needed to see to know that he needed to take over. Thrusting up into her, he tested her moans before deciding to send her over the edge. He felt her cumming around him and it was enough to pull him to his own release.

She slumped onto his chest. Once she regained her breath, she met his eyes and whispered, "one more time." She turned over onto her back and let him loom over her. "Rough," she said quietly and he understood her and gave her exactly what she wanted.

But it wasn't just one more time that he had her. Genma took Hinata two more times after that and it was well into the evening before she woke from a nap and left his apartment disheveled but thoroughly satisfied.

It wasn't until much later that she came down from the high and realized how rash she acted. She was scared of what Genma thought of her. Suddenly and quite boldly propositioning him in the training fields like that. Then she thought of Kakashi and how all of it was really his fault. Then she realized how absurd that thought was and tried her best to fall asleep to escape the guilt.

Her body was sore all over in the morning. She hadn't used it like that in a long time so it was expected. Hinata wondered if Genma was sore but then dismissed it. She wasn't supposed to care. It was the morning after. Their one time was over. They had agreed on that.

But he was there on her training field when she arrived a little after seven. He looked the same as ever.

"I brought you this." He handed her a glass vial. "It's suppose to help with sore muscles." She avoided his eyes, quickly drank the vial's contents, then thanked him. She then headed for the targets and noticed her kunai were still laid out from the day before. She felt lucky that it didn't rain and no one had taken them.

"I can show you a few things. If you like." She could hear it in his tone. How he wanted more.

"No thanks. I said just the one night."

He laughed and swirled the senbon around in his mouth. "Ok but this is different. I don't mind showing you a few things. I have excellent aim."

"Don't you have Hokage guard duties to take care of? Doesn't really leave time for teaching."

"I'm actually on vacation. We get those sometimes."

"Again, no thanks."

"Ok. Princess Hyuga."

She bristled at his tone but was thankful that he walked away. Obviously irked by her response.

She went back to her training but two days later, it was back again. That weird annoying ache. That fire burning in her belly.

Going to the fields that morning, she hoped that she would see his face. She didn't even care about the rules in her head screaming at her that it wasn't a good idea. But he wasn't there.

She went home, showered, and realized there was nothing in her frig to make lunch with. Heading to the market, she had just picked up her last item to make curry with when she heard him laughing. Slyly turning the corner, she peaked her head around and saw Genma standing with a group and a girl standing just a little too close to him.

She didn't have any ownership over Genma nor was she looking to claim it, but the sight of that girl slipping her arm through Genma's had her competitive side taking over.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked around and caught her. He gave her a smirk and a shrug, as if to say that he would indeed leave with the girl on his arm as she was done with him. She gave him a look that made his look turn serious.

He could see the intensity in her eyes. That something was building in them again. He held her eyes long enough to send the signal. She quickly paid for her things and headed home. Thinking she would drop off her groceries then meet him at his place.

But the moment she entered the entryway of her apartment, her waist was seized and her lips were being roughly kissed.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"I thought you said it was just the 'one time.'" He said.

"I did. This is. I only want this. Nothing else." She watched his eyes and could tell she was playing a dangerous game, she couldn't help herself. It felt too good.

She allowed Genma to take her in the entryway and then again in her living room. She also allowed him to take the lead this time. A mistake she came to deeply regret. If she had kept control then maybe he would have realized that this was really all she wanted.

But she relished in feeling the weight of a man sinking into her. Once she felt it, she didn't have the strength to push away. It was sinful to feel that good under him. The way his hands held her with just the right amount of pressure and how his lips played with the curve of her neck, made her cling to him in desperation.

By the time they did manage to reach the bed, she was exhausted but she still found the strength to let him have her one more time. They were both lying on their sides and he was slowly taking her from behind. He had her body cupped and pressed so firmly into to his that the feeling of skin sliding against skin made her feel delirious.

She heard him whispering but ignored his words. Whatever they were she didn't need to hear them. If she had she would have realized that Genma's words would have warned her that this really should be the last time they did this. That she would end up hurting him when she forced things to end between them.

He tilted her head back and kissed her. The intensity was different from what she was expecting and Hinata found herself abruptly breaking it and eyeing him curiously. She decided that she could handle the slow intensity and that it was no different than the ones they shared before.

He fell asleep in her bed. She watched him for a while before getting up to make some food. It was getting to be evening so she decided to make dinner and make enough for two.

Genma stepped into her kitchen just as she had finished, wearing only his boxer shorts. "Is that curry?"

"Yes. Sit and have some."

They ate and made small talk. Genma asked her if he could use her shower before leaving. She of course said yes.

"Join me."

"No. No this really is the last time."

"I don't understand why you're being so distant. I'm not trying to take anything from you. So guarded."

"I know. But I just think this should be it."

"Until you see me with another girl again, huh." He smirked and she felt like slapping him.

"No. I just, I just wanted one thing and now I'm good."

"You were jealous."

"I was not, idiot."

"And horny."

"Get out."

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. "Man you get worked up easy don't you. Didn't except it from the Hyuga princess."

"Stop calling me that."

He advanced on her and she could feel the heat spreading. This just couldn't be due to the fact that she horny. No, she hated to admit it but this was Genma doing this to her.

"Sorry," he said as he pressed himself against her and kissed her lips. He led her to the shower and she could hear her inner voice warning her. She ignored it. She let him push into her from behind, kiss her shoulders and rub her clit.

She thought he'd leave after the shower but he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. He licked his way up her leg and she should have known by the way he swirled his senbon in his mouth that he'd be able to do the same to her clit.

She came and let him push into her. It was gentle and slow. She felt so good that it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Genma was making love to her. He was kissing her all over, holding her gently, caressing her body.

She started to cry and he held her closer and it only made things worse. She fell asleep and woke up next to him the next morning. Leaving him there, she crept out her door and wondered around the village.

She would give anything to feel the numbness again. Instead, it felt like a knot was twisting in her stomach. Did she love Genma? Yes, she admitted to herself. In a way that differed greatly from the way she loved Kakashi but it brought out the most fragile feelings in her.

She asked herself if Kakashi were to come back tomorrow with open arms, what would she do? Go into them. The answer didn't even hesitate in her head. So where did that leave Genma?

But did Genma want more? Maybe she was reading too much into things. She would find out first then decide where to go from there.

He found her first. She led him on a walk to a somewhat secluded area in the park. They sat on a bench together and she decided to be straight forward. Honest and to the point was always a good strategy.

"Genma. I don't want anything more than friendship and after last night, I think it's best if we stop that part of our relationship. It wasn't a mistake but I think things are getting too intense." When he said nothing she continued. "What I wanted in the beginning was just sex. It sounds crude but that's what it was. Please say something."

"You're in love with someone else, right. That's what this is about. The two of you were fighting and you realized, well after me, that you love him still. That right?" His tone was calm and controlled, like it usually was.

"It's not what you think. He has no intention of getting back with me. I just thought that, I don't know what I thought. I just wanted somebody and I liked how you wanted me."

"But you still love him. Even if he doesn't want to get back together, you would still go to him if he did."

It felt like he was reading every thought in her head. No wonder he was an elite guard. He probably understood why she did things she did better than her. "I don't think that will happen."

"Who is it? Can you at least tell me that?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't."

"It's not, Naruto is it? Cause,"

"No. It's not him. I just, I'm sorry Genma."

"It's not your fault, Hinata. I could tell from the beginning what was up. I knew what I was getting myself into. Glad I could be a shoulder to cry on." He got up and began walking away.

"Genma, wait, I,"

"Hinata, perhaps it's best if we don't interact for awhile." She heard the strain in his tone and backed off.

A week later she received some flowers with a note asking her if she'd like to go out for dinner. She didn't respond. The flowers came for another five days before stopping.

She avoided his eyes if she saw him in public. Avoided places she knew he frequented. The overwhelming guilt and regret passed in a month, although remnants of it could still be felt occasionally.

After that, she didn't speak to Genma again until a couple of years later after she had damaged her reputation and Kakashi Hatakes. He addressed her as Mrs. Hatake and after exchanging pleasantries, the two parted and never spoke again.

OoO

Thanks for reading. This is actually a companion piece to my fanfic, Hinata. A Kaka/Hina fic. Check it out if ya like. Again thank yous very berry much.


End file.
